<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>master and apprentice by ninefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831453">master and apprentice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefish/pseuds/ninefish'>ninefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i stay here, trouble will find me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninefish/pseuds/ninefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>24 BBY. Following Count Dooku’s Raxus Address, the galaxy was thrown into turmoil. Dooku ended up on Coruscant for . . . reasons, and ran into one Obi-Wan. The following conversation ensued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>if i stay here, trouble will find me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>master and apprentice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set a bit before the beginning of the CW-era sequel of the Trials of Mandalore!! (which I am... working on...). I feel like Dooku and Obi-Wan's relationship with Qui-Gon connecting them is p interesting and not really expounded on in the movies! So... enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was heading to the training halls to have the ever-promised sparring match with Anakin when a cool, sharp voice stopped him.</p><p>“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the voice intoned, somehow sounding both disappointed and indifferent. He turned around and was met by . . . Count Dooku.</p><p>Obi-Wan hesitated, unsure how to respond. The Council had been reeling in the wake of Dooku’s announcement to the Republic, torn between respecting the Master who had such a history with the Jedi and the clear antagonism of Dooku defying the Republic, whom the Jedi aligned with. Obi-Wan himself hesitated with the other Masters, still seeing Dooku as the Jedi who had trained Master Qui-Gon.</p><p>It had been a long time since Obi-Wan had even seen Count Dooku. The last time had been . . . before. Before Qui-Gon had died, but after Dooku had left the Order. They had met up with Dooku, Obi-Wan couldn’t recall why. But he remembered that there had been a fondness between the two, still. The bond between a Master and Padawan wasn’t broken easily. Some of that fondness had always bled through to Obi-Wan in polite civility.</p><p>He was thrown off by the unbridled animosity seeping off of the Count before his expression carefully smoothed.</p><p>“Count Dooku, it’s good to see you,” Obi-Wan finally forced out, through his shock. In the Force, Count Dooku felt <em> cold</em>. But regardless of the tensions Dooku’s anti-Republic speech had roused, Obi-Wan would not let himself be the one to further escalate them.</p><p>For a moment, the Count stared at him, unaffected. Then he dipped his chin slightly in a frigid nicety. “Likewise.”</p><p>His clipped tone suggested anything but.</p><p>To Obi-Wan’s horror, they ended up walking in the same direction. Dooku seemed just as displeased as him, yet both of them silently refused to yield and slow. If Obi-Wan blocked the man to his peripheral, Dooku’s stature nearly reminded him of Qui-Gon. Something in his chest ached at the thought.</p><p>Count Dooku finally sighed and it seemed as though a mountain grumbled. It had always felt like that with Qui-Gon as well— like the times when Obi-Wan had been younger and had hidden with his Master in his cot when hyperspace turbulence got bad, comforted by the rumbling warmth beside him. He had once walked with Qui-Gon through the Senate hallways like this before. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, feeling the nostalgia wash over him.</p><p>Count Dooku’s words broke through his thoughts.</p><p>“Kenobi, were you ever told about the solar storm that hit Protobranch?” He didn’t sound like he particularly cared either way.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a side-glance, the Jedi looking just as disinterested as before speaking up. He shook his head and Dooku scoffed.</p><p>“I should figure the Jedi Council would not advertise one of their failures.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bristled at the uncalled-for criticism. He forced himself to relax— he was sure Dooku was just vying for a reason to humiliate him. Obi-Wan was aware that there was little chance that he could take the former Master in a fight. “Would you tell me what happened?” He feigned nonchalance.</p><p>“Nearly the entire population of Protobranch died unnecessarily,” Dooku said, blasé. “But you will only ever hear of the incident in yield reports. You will see after a particular point, Protobranch’s agricultural exports promptly declined to zero.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shivered slightly at the thought of millions of lives extinguished in a single, terrible blaze. Particularly on relief missions, he saw the impact of minor solar storms on planets in the Mid and Outer Rims, where shielding was limited. He couldn’t imagine the gravity of disaster would result in a planet’s decimation. He had no words to say.</p><p>“What they will never say is that my fellow Padawan at the time, Sifo-Dyas, foretold the event in one of his many visions. We foolishly went to the Council, believing they would heed the urgency of the vision and act.”</p><p>They stopped walking and something cold settled in Obi-Wan’s stomach.</p><p>“They did not,” Dooku said, coldly. He turned to Obi-Wan, “you may think the Jedi Council has changed, what with them letting you run amok on Mandalore, but I assure you that they are still the same dawdling, listless fools that allowed millions to perish from their negligence. If you want to get something done— you must do it yourself.”</p><p>He gave a glance that was almost pitying. “I pray if the opportunity arises for you, you will take it. Because there will be a day that there is something <em> you </em> want that the Council will deny you, and you will be powerless— as I was.”</p><p>Obi-Wan found himself mute, unable to retort. The Force rung with the sorrowful truth of Dooku’s words.</p><p>Dooku gave a crisp nod. “I must go now. Heed my warning, Kenobi. I was fond of Qui-Gon.” For a moment, there was something in his dark eyes that was akin to regret. The Count turned, walking away smoothly, his cape gently trailing behind him. </p><p>Obi-Wan stumbled out a farewell, his mouth feeling like cotton. Dooku’s words echoed in his mind and all he could think of was <em> Satine</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>